


toothy smiles

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, Forced to fight, Multi, Nightmares, No Porn, Post-War, Trust, Werewolf, blood status, need therapy, racist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the war of hogwarts Lupin finds some ex-students who where forced to join Fenir Greyback's pack for being mudbloods.





	toothy smiles

Two men stood outside the Great Hall, away from the grieving and noise, talking. One looked tired and wore a scraggy cardigan and had scars littering his body, the other was in a dull, old suit that looked like it was the only clothes the man could be bothered too wear. The oppisite attention was given to his brown, shoulder lenght, wavey hair.

"glad too see you are still alive" Remus Lupin said with a defeated smile.  
"can say the same too you" sirius replied.  
"How have you been?" Lupin asked as he went to hug his lover in relief  
" as fine as you can be in the middle of a war" the man replied as he wrapped an arm around Lupin. They stayed like this for a while just relaxed.

The war was over and most people had been located whether they where dead or alive. Most people felt guilt over fighting or were in shock because they could not register what had just happened. People sat in hudles or roamed empty corridors of the school they once loved. People called out to reunite. The house elves had made food but neither of the men felt like eating. It was quite.

A howl echo around the castle. It was a worried howl, one of something looking for something, someone. Lupin felt a lump rise in his throat, it was a young persons howl. A singular howl replied.

People started emerging from the hall looking around for the cause of the howls. Lupin signaled for Sirius to follow him as he walked along the corridors with his wand ready to fire. He heard the pounding of feet of floor and the shouts of rejoice of two girls. He looked on to see two girls with scraggy hair and clothes who looked very similar embracing each other like their lives depended on it. They broke apart and the oldest started to speak.

"Oh good, your okay, now never do that again I..."  
The younger cut her off "yes im fine but where Savanah?" she said as she raked her hand through her brown hair which was falling out her plait.  
The older girl had a lighter brown which looked kind of blound.

"I dunno. Im going up stairs, now I want you to go and check the Hall, here take this wand, I stole it from someone. Stay safe."

and with that the girl left what Lupin presumed to be her sister with a wand and ran up a flight of stairs looking like she knew how the castle works already.

The younger one came running towards them and as she ran round the corner she ran headfirst into Lupin  
"sorry.."

she looked up and her breath hitched. She looked up in fear that felt wrong, it felt unatrual. The girl bolted down he corridor like a startled horse with her plait flapping behind her. Sirius did not think and took to running after her and Lupin followed behind. She ran round the labrinth of corridoors untill she ducked into the bustling Great Hall.

I wove through the crowds in the hall I had been in for 3 years as a student, scanning for a small girl with the skin the colour of hot chocolate and messy black braids in her hair. My heart was beatting, the man was a werewolf, I could smell it on him. It set off bells telling me to run, find safety  find cover. 

My hand tightened around the wand and I kept my head low. People were buzzing around me, tending to the injured and grieving the dead. I was sure they couldn't find me but I was not going to relax, my muscle were stiff and it was too loud and too bright. 

I stopped. I had just spotted Savanah, braids and all. I started making her way across the hall but it felt like everyone was in the way. Adreline soared in my veins, I would not loose Savanah again. I should not of fought I felt like a trator, not enduring punishment and instead forced to fight. Savanah should not of seen war or death or brocken masks trying to hide pain.

But she had. She had seen scars on my face. She had seen Larua cry in the night. She had seen people die.

No 11 year old should of seen that, she should've joined school this year, not be on the run with a 14 and 16 year old. Not be captured and bitten because she had tried to run.

"SAVANAH, SAVANAH" I called out over the crowd.

She turned around

"CHARLOTTE" 

She ran throught the crowd and wrapt her arms around me.

"are you OK?"

"im fine, where's laura?"

"she's comming"

I stood there holding her.

"hey you OK, you ran like mad"

They'd found me.


End file.
